Conhecido, mas desconhecido
by Origami-Tsunaki
Summary: Elas pensam k ela e a rapariga mais sortuda de todas, eles k ela e uma amiga, mas a Hilary tem mt mais pra contar do k parece HilxKai MaxxOC TysonxOC
1. Tudo normal?

**Oi esta é a minha primeira fic, ****espero k gostem!**

**Tyson: Mas desde quando k alguem gosta de algo feito por ti!**

**Eu: Ja chega Tyson! Só poe isso n vais ter a Hilary, e eu duvido k faça algo tu eela! só se for ela a dar-te 1 bela tareia!**

**Hilary: Mt bem dito mas entao eu fico com kem?**

**Kai: Comigo...**

**Eu: Ok... alguem k faça o disclaimer...**

**Tyson: Graças a alguem k ta no céu, Beyblade NAO pertenceà Origami-Tsunaki!**

**Eu: Tu keres mesmo sofrer, né Tyson? a tua sorte é k ainda não akabei a forca...**

**Cap.1**

Um novo dia, deviam ser sete e tal, mas a nossa amiga morena já se derigia para a casa do Tyson, para acordar os rapazes e para os preparar o pequeno-almoço.

-Kenny!- a Hilary chama o seu amigo, ele também a ajudava com a ardua tarefa de acordar os rapazes, ele andava sempre com o seu portatil, ele e a Dizzy eram inseparáveis.

-Bom dia Hilary!-agora ambos caminhavam até a casa do Tyson, ele mudava a fechadura com frequencia, isto porque não gostava nada quando a Hilary os ía chatear, mas ela conseguia sempre uma chave extra do Kenny, do Max ou do Rey. Já lá dentro, foram à sala onde eles todos dormiam, encontraram lá todos menos o Kai, mas isso já era normal, ele era o unico a acordar cedo para treinar, mas mesmo assim não faltava ao pequeno-almoço.

* * *

Acordar o Rei e o Max é facil, mas o Daichi e o Tyson já são outra coisa...

-Rapazes, tentem acordar os dois molengões enquanto eu vou tentar outra coisa-enquanto ela falava derigia-se para a cozinha.

-Por favor Tyson acorda!-Max abanava o seu colega, mas em vão, este continuava a dormir como um porco.

-Daichi! Acorda imediatamente!- Rey abanava Daichi para ver se este acorodava, mas tal como o Tyson, este tambem não acordava.

Hilary entra com um sorriso na cara e começa a falar:

-Max, Rey, Kenny o pequeno almoço já está pronto, deixem eles dormir, fiz panquecas por isso ficam mais para nós...

-O que! Panquecas! Onde!-Tyson acorda rapidamente a ouvir algo que tem a haver com comida.

-! Comida!- Daichi tambem acorda ao ouvir esta palavra.

-Sim panquecas, e se voces não se despacharem não comem! Arrangem-se primeiro, só depois é que podem comer as panquecas! Max, Rey e Kenny podem já comer.-Hilary sai e os rapazes seguem-na, Tyson e Daichi vão logo arranjarem-se.

Já na cozinha, os rapazes deliciam-se com as panquecas da Hilary, mas esta fica a olhar para uma cadeira vazia:

-Rapazes, vou procurar o Kai...- dito isto ela sai da cozinha

Hilary vai para o jardim da casa do Tyson, e encontra alguem a treinar, Kai.

-Kai é melhor entrares, já fiz o pequeno-almoço, é melhor ires comer ou o Tyson não deixa nada...

-Hm- Dranzer salta para a mão do Kai e este entra na casa do Tyson e os dois vão para a cozinha. Lá encontram o Tyson e o Daichi a discutirem por causa de uma panqueca que o Daichi roubou ao Tyson.

-Já chega! Se voces continuarem a discutir, nunca mais volto a fazer-vos o pequeno-almoço!

-Desculpa- pediram os dois rapazes, mas estes continuaram a lançar olhares mortais um ao outro...

-Rapazes hoje não vou poder ver o vosso treino, vou estar ocupada o dia todo, mas amanha trágo-vos uma supresa!- Hilary sai sem sequer ouvir os rapazes.

-'Ocupada? Ela quer sempre ver os nossos treinos, ela normalmente cancela tudo, o que será que aconteceu?'-pensou Kai enquanto olhava para a porta por onde Hilary tinha saido pelo canto do olho -Hoje só treinamos de manhã...-dizia no seu habitual frio tom

-O que! Yupi!-Claro que foi o Tyson e o Daichi que disseram isto... e Kai lançou-lhes o seu famoso olhar mortal...

Os rapazes logo depois do pequeno-almoço forem treinar, Kai tinha sido especialmente duro com o Tyson e com Daichi por causa dos comentários, logo depois, cada um estava livre para fazer o que quisessem, Kai decidiu que iria continuar a treinar, mas não ali...

* * *

««Kai»»

'É melhor continuar a treinar, mas não aqui, não estou para aturar o Tyson, principalmente porque a Hilary não está aqui para o calar... Tenho de admitir que ela pode ser chata, mas é muito util, sabe cozinhar muito bem, consegue calar o Tyson e é a unica rapariga que não se baba quando me vê... por que as outras raparigas não podem ser como ela?... Espera aí! Como ela! Não, isto não está a acontecer comigo!...'

-Este som, é de um beyblade! Onde tou?-olhei à minha volta, parecia que enquanto pensava, tinha ido até à praia, consegui descubrir de onde vinha o barulho...

Corri um pouco até que vi uma rapariga, que logo reconheci...

-Hilary!

««Hilary»»

-Hilary!-ouvi alguem a chamar o meu nome, não posso acreditar qua fui apanhada! Calma Hilary, não importa quem seja, tudo se resolve com dialogo, ou pelo menos quase tudo... Virei-me e encontrei o Kai...

-Olá Kai... Parece que fui apanhada...

* * *

Eu: Espero k tenham gostado, tenho proximo capitulo pronto depois de me mandarem algumas reviews!

Eu:Quantas mais mandarem, mais depressas eu escrevo!

Tyson: É claro k ninguem gostou, fizeste-me treinar mais!

Kai: Tas a reclamar com os meus treinos! Kai pega o Tyson pela camisa

Max: Isto k se vai passar agora é um pouco violento, mas eles estarm bons para a proxima fic!

Rey: Mandei mts reviews e ate logo!


	2. Hilary e beyblade?

Conhecido, mas desconhecido

Eu: Obrigado pelas reviews Aki Hiwatari e lukinha-chan! Afinal sempre há alguém k gosta das minhas fic, não é Tyson! Aposta é aposta, passa o dinheiro...

Tyson: O que!já te mandaram reviews! deviam tar mais malucas do que tu!

Eu: Ei! ninguem fala mal do meu publico! Pega no Tyson pela camisa como o Kai ontem Max faz o disclaimer se faz favor...

Max: oki Ori-chan! O Beyblade não pertence a ela e aposto que ela sofre mt sempre que dizemos isto... espreita para ver como ta o Tyson e porcertos motivos duvido que o Tyson participe neste capitulo...

Cap2

««Normal»»

A esta altura, Kai já estava ao lado da Hilary:

-Nunca nos disseste que sabias jogar...-falava Kai

-Nunca quis que sobessem...-Hilary olhava para o estádio onde se encontrava o seu pião, este era cor de rubi, eram muito parecidos com a cor dos olhos dela, este salta para a sua mão como se advinhasse o seu pensamento.

-Posso saber por que?...

-Desculpa Kai, eu queria vos disser, mas... tinha medo de por as vossas vidas em perigo...- Hilary vira-se de costas para Kai e uma lágrima solitária corre-lhe pelo rosto.

-Hilary conta-me a verdade! Tu não és a mesma desde que recebeste aquele telefonema...

* * *

««Flashback»» 1 semana atrás

-Hilary, tá alguém ao telefone que quer falar contigo!-diz o avô do Tyson

-Já vou!-Hilary chega e pega no telefone_'Quem será e como é que sabe que estou aqui?'_-Oi, quem é?

**-Então querida Hilary ou se preferires Galritz, já te esqueces-te de mim, o teu querido pai? Não te preocupes que daqui a pouco irei buscar-te...-**Hilary deixa cair o auscultador e cai de joelhos para o chão, os rapazes preocupados chegam e deparam-se com uma Hilary a chorar, os rapazes tinham tentado tudo para a acalmar, mas ela chorara tanto que adormecera, os rapazes nunca mais voltaram a falar no assunto, pois eles não queriam voltar a vê-la a sofrer tanto.

* * *

««Fim do Flashback»»

-Tens toda a razão... Kai...- Hilary cai e fica ajoelhada na areia, Kai senta-se ao lado dela e começa a falar, ficaram durante vario tempo em silencio, mas Kai já não aguentava ve-la assim e fala.

-Hilary, por favor, conta-me tudo... eu não aguento ver-te a sofrer, não te preocupes connosco...-depois de ter dito isto, Hilary abranda o choro até este terminar.

-Oh Kai... eu queria muito, mas lamento...- dito isto ela levanta-se e sai da praia, Kai não a segue, fisicamente, mas psicologicamente quer saber o que a preocupa tanto...

* * *

««Casa da Hilary»»

-Hilary as tuas primas chegaram, já estão no teu quarto, elas estam cheias de saudades tuas!- isto é o que a Hilary ouve mal entra em casa, ela alegra-se um pouco, à muito tempo que não via as suas primas, desde que fugiu... –Obrigada mãe!-era assim como a chamava, mesmo que não fosse a sua mãe biológica, ela tinha sido muito bondosa e carinhosa com ela, enquanto pensava ela subia as escadas, quando abriu a porta do seu quarto, viu duas raparigas da mesma altura, mas muito diferentes.

A primeira era uma rapariga energética, com o cabelo laranja até a cintura, tinha olhos azuis claros, vestia um top vermelho com um sol amarelo, calções de ganga clara e uns ténis laranjas, ela estava a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto cor de rosa da Hilary. A outra tinha cabelo roxo escuropelos ombros, tinha olhos azuis escuros, vestia uma T-shirt preta com uma lua crescente, calças de ganga escura rasgadas no fim e calçava uns ténis cizentos, esta estava sentada na cama a ler um livro.

-Hilary à quanto tempo!-exclama a ruiva enquanto salta pra cima dela- Também tive muitas saudades tuas Jun, e tuas também Katrina- ela já chorava, Jun e Katrina eram irmãs gemeas, Jun era sempre a mais alegre e brilhava como o sol, mas ao contrário Katrina era mais fechada e falava pouco, era tão misteriosa como a lua.

-Hilary, já lhes contaste?-desta vez era a Katrina a falar, ela, ao contrário da sua irmã, ia direito ao assunto - Não e é assim que quero manter...-mas Katrina interrompe-a – Mas tu vais ter que os contar mais tarde ou mais cedo...- Hilary lembra-se de algo e fala virada de costas para as suas primas- Acho melhor voces irem-se embora, aqui não é seguro, ele... pode apanhar-vos...- Jun e Katrina aproximam-se da Hilary e abracam-a, Hilary recomeça a chorar- Não te preocupes prima, não é esse velho que nos vai apanhar- Jun poem um ponto final na conversa

-Meninas! Horas do jantar!- era a senhor a Tachibana, as raparigas rapidamente desceram. Desceram todas depressa- Hummm, k cheirinho...- Jun deliciava se com o cheiro da comida- é para comemorar o vosso regresso queridas- desta vez era o pai da Hilary a falar.

Depois do jantar as tres raparigas foram para acama, a Jun e a Katrina dormiam muito bem, mas o mesmo não se pudia dizer da Hilary, esta acordava com frequencia à noite para verificar as primas, mas porque?

* * *

Eu: E estas são as nossas duas OC!

Jun: Obrigado! Adoro-vos keridos fas!

Katrina: Ve lá se não assustas os leitores...

Jun: ...

Kenny: De onde é k elas vieram?

Eu: Ja vais saber, mas o k tas a fazer aki?

Kenny: Vim fazer as notas finais e k os outros estao ocupados a dar uma liçao ou Tyson de como não te irritar, deixas-te o num pessimo estado, sabias?

Eu: ele é k tava a gozar das minhas leitoras... Entao é tudo teu Kenny

Kenny: Obrigada Ori-chan, para todos os k leram esta fic, não se esquecam de mandar review! Se gostaram, não se esqueçam, mas se não gostaram, digam por k!

Eu: Xau e ate o proximo capitulo!


	3. Oi malta e panquecas!

Conhecido, mas desconhecido

Eu: Obrigado por todas as reviews!

Kenny: Já vais postar este capitulo? Deves estar mais tempo no pc do que eu com a Dizzy!

Eu: Eu faç tudo pra agradar os meus leitores! Os próximos é que vao demorar um bocadinho de nada mais...

Max: Não faz mal o importante é que postes os capitulos!

Eu: Tens razão, Rey é a tua vez de fazeres o disclaimer!

Rey: O Beyblede não pertence à Ori-chan, senão isto pareceria mais com um programa de culinária...

Max: O que queres dizer com isso!

Rey: Le e já vais perceber!

* * *

Cap 3

Na manha seguinte, as três raparigas saiem de casa depois de estarem bem de arranjadas,e todos nós sabemos para onde se dirigem...

-Estou tao ansiosa de conhecer os Bleydebrakers (não sei se é assim k se escreve...)!-Jun não parava de saltar de tanta alegria, mas ao virar da esquina, ela tomba contra alguem e ambos caem.

-Chefe!-Hilary vai a correr para ter com o rapaz ea sua prima, Katrina segue-a. -Oi Hilary! Auch, voce está bem?-Kenny vira-se e observa a rapariga que estava no chão, ela estava com umsorriso na cara, tinha o seu longo cabelo laranja numa trança e olhos azuis, ele tambem observa a outra que a estava a ajudar a levantar-se, tinha o cabelo roxo e os olhos ainda mais escuros do que a our«tra rapariga-Estou e tu?-Kenny lavanta-se-também- Ah, deixa-me apresentar-vos, Jun e Katrina, este é o Kenny- fala a Hilary, ela em primeiro lugar aponta para a rapariga que Kenny deitou ao chão e depois á outra.- Prazer em conhecer-te...-falam as duas irmãs- não o prazer é todo meu- responde o Kenny

* * *

Chegando ao dojo do Tyson, encontram TODOS acordados, sim Tyson já tinha acordado, Hilary mal ve isto não perde a oportonidade para gozar um pouco.- Primas, deslumbram o milagre dos milagres, Tyson acordou cedo!- mas ela fora interrompida antes que pudesse continuar, e não foi o Tyson- Hilary, eu não tou a ver mal nenhum em dormir um pouco mais, é para ficarmos com e cabeça mais fresca para trabalhar- sim, foi a Jun que a interrompeu- desculpa a intromição, eu sou a Jun, sou prima da Hilary e esta é a minha irmã gémea, Katrina- Jun apresenta-se e á sua irmã- fosses são gémeas?- pergunta Max muito curiosos... -Sim, algum mal, tu deves ser o Max...-desta vez era a Katrina a falar- Não, é que são muito diferentes!- Max tava a ficar cada vez mais curioso... 

-QUERO O MEU PEQUENO ALMOÇO!-ok, não era o Tyson que tava a gritar, tavam lá todos, menos o Kai e o...- Calma Daichi... já o vou fazer...- Hilary tenta acalmar o faminto Daichi...- deixa tar Hil, eu ajudo-te, onde tá a cozinha?- Jun vai logo para ao lado da prima - Por aqui Jun...- Tyson indica o caminho á nossa amiga, saem todos menos o Max e a Katrina.

-Não vens Katrina?- ele só agora repara que ela estava a ler um livro (não me perguntem de onde é que ele veio!) -Podes ir andando... - Katrina olha, sem sequer olhar parao Max -Que tás a ler?- Katrina levanta o livro para se poder ver a capa -O mistério da lua cheia, por ArtemisTirus (invenção minha...) -Já ouvi falar desse livro! É muito interessante, já pensei em comprá-lo... -Ei malta! É melhor despacharem-se se querem comer alguma coisa, o Daichi e o Tyson estama devorar tudo!- Jun grita de modo a quese ouvia na sala onde se encontrava o Max e a Katrina

-É melhor irmos...- Max começa a caminhar para a porta, Katrina marca o livro e segue-o...

* * *

-Estas são as melhores panquecas que eu já provei!- Tyson comia todo contente -Pois é, são melhores que as da Hilary... -Até o Daichi estava a adoraras panquecas feitas pela Jun -Ainda bem que gostam, eu sempre soube que a Jun tinha talento para a cozinha...- Hilaru tambem comia panquecas -Ei deixaram algumas para nós?- Max entra na cozinha -Ei Max prova só estas panquecas, estam deliciosas! -até o Rey estava a gostar dasfamosas panquecas-Parece que temos aqui umacozinheira nova!- este era o avô do Tyson a falar, ele interrompera o seu treino só para provar as panquecas, Max senta-se e prova as panquecas -Estam mesmo magnificas! Onde aprendeste a fale-las?- Max como sempre curioso pergunta á Jun -Na verdade, foi a minha irmã que me ensinou a faze-las, ela fa-las muito melhor que eu, mas não gosta muito de cozinhar -Katrina lança-a um olhar discreto e a sua irmã entente que já está apassar da marca. O pequeno almoço estava ao agrado de todos, principalmente do Tyson e do Daichi.

* * *

Eu: Pronto, parece que já postei mais um capitulo!

Max: Já percebi aquela cena da culinária depois de falar pega num queque

Rey: Onde foste buscar esse queque!

Max: Foi a Katrina que me o fez!

Jun:Como é que convences-te aKATRINA a fazer te um queque, ela nem para mim faz...

Max: faz olhinhos de cachorrinho não sei...

Jun: já percebi... Mas porque não pedis-te a mim?

Max: Porque foste tu que disses-te que a tua irmã era melhor cozinhaira, e acho que tens razão!

Katrina: Claro que sou, mas eu quero é ir me embora... Se quem leu isto gostou que mande uma review ou até mais, se não gostou, pode mandar na mesma...

Eu: Obrigada Katrina e xau...


	4. Pensar

Conhecido, mas desconhecido

Oi

Eu: Agora as fics vao demorar um pouquinho mais a serem postatadas...

Hilary: O que! Mas são férias! de viam demorar MENOS tempos!

Eu: Pois é que... estou num estágio de equitação...

Tyson: O que é isso?

Eu: são umas espécies de aulas extras que tu podes ter nas férias para aprenderes a montar cavalos melhor... eu normalmente vou lá nas férias da Páscoa e do Verão...

Hilary: Então e nós? Os leitores?

Eu: Terão de se aguentar um pouco... Mas se mandarem muitas reviews vou tentar postar outro capitulo antes da semana acabar!Quem é que faz o disclaimer hoje?

Tyson: Não sei mas passo a ser eu. Ori-chan não é dona do Beyblde ou então havería novas personagens a toda a hora...

Jun: Achas que a Ori-chan fez mal em criar-me! BUAAAA TYSON ÉS TÃO MAU!

Tyson: Não era isso que eu queria dizer!

Katrina: Aqui está o capitlulo seguinte

* * *

Cap 4 

Hilary tinha estado durante todo o pequeno almoço a pensar numa certa pessoa."Onde será que ele está? Kai... espero que não fiques zangado comigo..." - Já acabei de comer se me desculpam vou sair um bocado...

-Vais onde?- Rey pergunta, ele reparou que a Hilary tem estado um pouco diferente...

-Vou só passear...- dito isto ela sai e deixa as primas com os Beyblakers

-Eu acho que ela esqueceu-se de alguem...- Max olha para as gêmeas

-Deixem-na sozinha, ela precisa de pensar...- isto foi o pouco que a Katrina disse, ela olha para a sua irmã, ela continuáva com o seu sorriso alegre, mas ela sabia que também sabia que estava a pensar na Hilary, como ela sofreu lá...

-Hei, alguém sabe onde está o Kai?- Kenny pergunta echando estranho a ausensia do capitão...

-Ficamos melhor sem ele, ãssim não temos quem nos chateíe para treinarmos- obvio como sempre, é claro que foi o Tyson a responder

-O que! O campião mundial sem querer treinar! Estou tão desepdcionada... E eu a pensar que ía ver o Tyson, campeão mundial de beyblade a treinar mesmo à minha frente...- Jun fala para tentar converncer o Tyson a treinar um pouco -E eu que era uma das tuas maiores fãs... -Todos olham para a Jun

-Bora treinar malta! Eu, sendo o campeão mundial, não posso desiludir as minhas fãs!- por muito estranho que parecesse, a Jun tinha conseguido convencer o (sem contar coma Katrina...), eles nunca tinham visto o Tyson a QUERER treinar.

* * *

««Hilary »» 

"Será que o Kai ficou chateádo comigo por causa de ontem?" Vagueiopelas ruas como se fossemum labirinto, escolhendo o meu caminho à sorte "Mas eu não pudia falar-lhedele, não o quero por em risco..." Decido parar para veronde estou, devo estar na floresta...

"Eu ouvi qualquer coisa!" concentro-me um pouco mais no ruído -Um... beyblade!-sussurrei para mim mesma.

-Crak!- Oiço o barulho de um arbusto, viro-me na sua direcção, salto para cima de uma arvore atrás de mime escondo-me "Anos de treino não foram para nada..."

««Normal»»

Kai sai do arbusto com Dranzer a girar, pelos vistos Kai queria treinar sozinho...

Hilary não se moveu, nem falou, ela não tinha acoragem de eenfrentar-lhe cara a cara depois do que aconteceu na praia, mas ela também não queria ir-se embora, então ela ficou bastante tempo quieta na árvora sm fazer nada, só o observando...

Kai virava-se muitas vezes, ele tinha o precentimento que estava a ser observado, mas por muito que ele tentasse, não consegui encontrar ninguém, ele estava a treinar sozinho...

««Kai»»

"Devo estar a ficar maluco, não está aqui ninguem, mas parece que estou a precentir alguem..." continuo a treinar, "estou nesta floresta desde muito cedo, mas eu não estou aqui só para treinar, estou aqui, também, para pensar nela..."

"Estou muito preocupado com a reacção dela, embora ela não saiba, ela é uma das coisas mais importantes da minha vida" Kai olhava para o seu beyblade "Quero pergunta-la o que se passa, quero ajuda-la... talvez quando tudo acabar, possamos combater..."

Pego no Dranzer e sento-me encostado a uma árvore, fico lá encostado um bom pocado, não sei porque, mas sinto um aroma familiar, mas encantador...

««Hilary»»

Kai estava a dirigir-se para a árvore onde eu me encontrava "Será que ele me viu!" fiquei alarmada, mas mesmo assim não me mexi, depois descobri que ele só quería sentar-se, "Será que ele vem cá muitas vezes?" comecei a questionar-me, aquela não era a primeira vez que ele desaparecia, mas era a primeira vez queeu o encontrava enquanto estavadesaparecido, olhei mais uma vez para ele, pelos vistos adormeceu, olhei para o meu relógio "São 11:45, é melhor sair e dirigir-me para casa, para ajudar no almoço..."

Consegui sair sem acordar o Kai, "Ele parece tão calmo enquanto dorme", sorri, do que estou a pensar, comecei a correr silenciosmente para a saída da florsta, por muito que me custasse deixa-lo...

Eram 11:50 e eu já estava em casa, ouço a campainha tocar, devem ser as minhasprimas, vou abri-las a porta.

-Já vou!- Chego à entrada e abro a porta, elas entram, Junsorria e pergunta:

-Como foi o passeio? -"Ahh melhor era impossivel, fiqueia manhã inteira a ver o Kaia treinar, eleé realmente muito lindo!" isto foi o que eu pensei, mas era claro que eu não o ía dizer.

-Nada de especial...- também sorri para a Jun, aKatrina, pelo outro lado não sorria, mas quanto olhou para mim percebi que ela sabia porque tinha ido passear

-Bora, temos um almiço especial para fazeraos nossos pais!- "Sim, era verdade, os Tachibanas eram os pais da Jun e da Katrina, à muito tempo que eles não se viam, desde odia em que o meu pai entrou em depressão depois da morte da minha mãe, ele tornou-se numa pessoa totalmente diferente..." fiquei com arrepios só de pensar nisso, decidi não pensar mais nisso, a não ser que quisesse inundar a casa.

Preparar o almoço foi muito divertido, a Katrina ensinara-me muitas coisas novas, ela realmente é uma optima cozinheira, só não sei ainda o porquê de ela não gostar de cozinhar...

Depois dos meus tios chegarem (os Tachibanas não eram os pais da Hilary, mas mesmo assim eram da mesma fanília) fomos todos comer, estava tudo delicioso! Conversamos imenso sobre muitas coisas, até a Katrina falou mais do que o custume, mas havia um assunto que todos evitavamos, o nosso passado...

Depois do almoço a Jun sugeriu voltarmos ao dojo do Tyson, todas concordámos e assim nos dirigimos para lá...

De repente lembrei-me do Kai, "O que será que ele estará a fazer agora?" tinha estado o almoço inteiro a pensar nele e aínda não o consegui tirar a cabeça, só espero que os outros não notem...

* * *

Oi

Eu: como sabem vou demorar um pouco pra postar o próximo cap...

Max: Nós sabemos... Mas há uma coisa que eu aínda não sei e gostaría de saber...

Eu: O que foi Maxxy?

Max: Afinal quantos cap isto vai ter?

Eu: Ainda não sei... Mas sei que falta bastante para acabar!

Max: Mandei muitas reviews porque duas razões:

-Primeira- eu não entrei neste cap

-Segunda- a Ori-chan confessou que algum MUITO IMPORTANTE vai acontecer no proximo cap

Eu: MAX tu prometes-te que não contavas a ninguem!

Max: Desculpa, mas eu quero saber o que vai acontercer! Mandei mts reviews!


	5. Perigo à vista!

Conhecido, mas desconhecido

Eu: Oi

Eu: Despachei-me o mais que pude! Mas creio que não vá escrever mt mais esta semana, uma pessoa de quem eu gosto muito levou três tiros na cabeça e está em estado coma...

Rey: Coitado, mas quem era?

Eu: Era só um prof meu, mas um dos bons! Eu sei que ele vai melhorar, só não sei se ele nos vai continuar a dar aulas...

Rey: O beyblade não pertence à Ori-chan

* * *

Cap 5

««Normal»»

Hilary acorda depois de uma longa noite de sono, ela não se lembrava muito bem do que tinha feito ontem... Só se lembrava Dele...

Lembrou-se dele enquanto treinava, enquanto chamava pelo Dranzer e enquanto descansava...

De repente, como um raio ela lembrou-se dele, tão calmo, seguro e confiante... Ela queria estar sempre com ele, queria conta-lo tudo o que a atormentava, mas sabia que era perigoso demais... Só em ultimo caso é que revelaria tudo...

Ela olha para as camas das suas primas, estavam vazias, elas já deviam estar na cozinha a fazer o pequeno almoço, ela olha para o relógio, 6:45, já era bastante tarde, ela tinha de se despachar...

* * *

Na cozinha... 

-Katrina porque deixas-te a Hilary durmir?- Jun era muito ingénua, ela não reparava nas coisas com muita facilidade, no entanto a sua irmã era outro caso.

-A Hilary precisa de descansar, ela ontem não parecia muito bem...-Katrina resondia á suairmão enquantoajudava a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

-Ela é tão feliz aqui... Ela bem merecia ser feliz depoispor tudo o que ela passou...-Jun olha fixamente para o chão, ela já não tinha o seu habitual sorriso alegre.

-Tens razão, mas ela continua preocupada connosco, e ela em razões para isso, ele já deve ter terminado as mudanças, por isso deve vir atrás dela...

Ouviam-se passos a descerem as escadas...

-Bom dia bela adormecida, os nossos pais já se foram embora, o pequeno almoço está... pronto!- Jun fala terminando o pequeno-almoço.

-Durmi tão bem... Hoje também vamos á casa do Tyson?- perguntava a Hilary já pronta, mas ainda com um pouco de sono

-Claro que sim! Mas pelo menos desta vez não teremos de nos preocupar em conseguir comer algo lá...- Jun falava com o seu sorriso devolta enquanto colocava os pratos na mesa.

Todas comeram bem e sairam para ir ter com os outros, estavam no caminho quando...

* * *

Cinco pessoas aparecem vindo do nada, estavam todos vestidos de preto, quatro deles tinham o cabelo curto, mas havia uma que tinha o cabelo comprido e verde. As meninas reconhecem-os logo, e preparam os seus beyblades (pra kem ainda não perebeu, elas todas sabiam jogar!), todos lançam os beyblades ao mesmo tempo.

-LUNIAMOON!- Katrina convoca o seu bitbicho, um grandioso lobo de pelagem cizenta, e com armaduras prateadas, o seu beyblade é também num tom de prateado.

-ASTROSUN!- desta vez é a Jun a convocar o seu bitbicho, uma elegante raposa com duas caudas ardentes e pelagem vermelha como as chamas.

Por muito estranho que parecesse, a Hilary não convucava o seu bitbicho, e ela nem necessitava, ela combatia muito bem sem eles...

Sem nenhuma das raparigas dar por isso, outros homens em negro aparecem por de trás delas etentam capturá-las, falham redondamante ao tentaremapanharHilary, esta devia-se e coloca o homem inconsiente, mas o mesmo não acontece com as suas primas, Jun é gravemente ferida no ombro direito e Katrina fica sem sentidos...

-JUN; KATRINA!- Hilary grita desesperada para tentaravisar as suas primas, mas era tarde demais, Jun ainda encontrava-se acordada, mas estava com grandes dores e para além disso havia um homem armado a segurá-la; Katrina estava inconsiente, caída no chão e com um homem a prendê-la. O jovem de cabelo verde começa a falar e Hilary jura que já tinha ouvido a sua voz algures...

-Galritz recolhe o teu beyblade e vem connosco, caso não concordades... tu já sabes as consequencias...- ele fala sem deixa-la ber a sua cara, a Hilary não tem muitas opções, ela recolhe o seu beyblade e olha para as suas primas, a Jun aínda estava acordada e estava a derramar lágrimas, ela não a deixaría ir, depois olha para a Katrina e repara no homem armado atrás dela, ela sabe que fez a melhor opção, pelo bem delas, quatro homens vão prende-la, mas mesmo assim ela não fala...

Aparece um helicoptero e todos sobem, só a Jun e a Katrina é que ficam para trás

-HILARY!- Jun gritacom toda asua força, mas com a perda de muito sangue começa a ficar inconsiente, a ultima coisade que ela se lembrava era de um rapaz a correr para ir ter com elas...

* * *

Eu: Sinto-me muito melhor depois de ter escrito isto!

Rey: Então vais continuar a escrever rápido?

Eu: Não sei, tavez poste o próximo cap de pois das minhas reviews chegarem aos 15!

Rey: O que! Isso é um abuso! Para que é que queres tantas reviews?

Eu: É para curar a minha doença, _reviewsodipendencia_...

Rey: Eu nunca ouvi falar dessa doença...

Eu: É uma doença que só se cura quando enviárem muitas reviews!

Rey: (cai pro lado estilo anime) Entaõ não se esqueçam de enviar reviews... Xau!


	6. Revelações parte I

Conhecido, mas desconhecido

Eu: Ai este cap demorou bastante tempo...

Rey: Parece que estás melhor...

Eu: Tou sim, mas deixa-me avisar aos meus leitores uma coisa! Este cap é a parte 1de 4, por isso se não perceberem tudo aqui, tem mais tres cap com tretas parecidas, mas é obvio que em cada cap vou revelar algo de novo. Por isso leiam tudo!

Rey: O Beyblade não pertence à Ori-chan ou entam não perceberíamos metade dos episódios...

Eu: O k?

* * *

Capitulo 6 

««Jun»»

-Onde estou...- acordei não sei aonde, via luzes brancas em cima de mim "Estarei morta?" arrepiei-me só de pensar nisso, tentei levantar-me, mas senti um peso no meu braço direito, olhei -Tyson?- ele parecia estar a dormir, acordou...

-Jun! Que bom, acordas-te!- Tyson acorda alegre com um sorriso no rosto -Parece que tás melhor...

-Onde estamos?- perguntei, ainda um pouco sonolenta, o Tyoson ainda continuava com o seu sorriso bobo na cara, mas ele ficava tão fofo com ele...

-No hospital... Levas-te uma bela facada no ombro e perdes-te sangue suficiente para desmaiares- ele tirou o seu sorriso da cara, pareceu preocupado, ele estava sério de repente, isso via-se nos olhos dele...

-Onde está a Katrina? e a Hilary?- fiquei preocupada "Será que eles conseguiram mesmo levar a Hilary? e a minha irmã, será que ela está bem?" Tyson parecia um pouco chocado depois de eu o ter perguntado isto...

-A Katrina está boa, ela estava neste quarto também, acordou á cerca de três quartos de hora, mas... Nós não vimos a Hilary convosco... -ele sabia que algo se passava, e depois de eu ter falado da Hilary só aumentei as suspeitas dele...

-Ah!A tua irmã pediu-me para te dar isto...-Tyson abriu a mão e estendeu-me um papel escrito, eu li-o

"_Tou bem, conta tudo sobre a Hilary ao Tyson, eu vou contar aos outros, depois contamos juntas tudo ao Kai, não sei da Hil, espero k estejas melhor enão te esqueças de agradecer ao Kenny..._

««Tyson»»

_-_Jun tás a sentir-te bem?- tava preocupada com ela, ela ficou um poucotriste depois de ler o bilhete que a irmã dela me mandou entregar... Eu não gostava de a ver assim, custava-me imenso, quando a conheci ela estava a sorrir, ela estava sempre a sorrir, era o sorriso mais belo de todos,eu faríaaté o impossivel sesobesse que ela sorriría para sempre...

-Tyson...-ela começou a falar, ela estava preocupada não sei muito bem com o que, mas sabia que aínda não era o momento para falar...

-É sobre a Hilary... ela não é bem como tu julgas... - "Não é bem como julgo? mas o que ela quer dizer com isso?" fiquei a ponderar, ela parecia ter perdido a coragem de falar, mas rezava a alguém que estivesse no céu para que ela não piorasse...

-Ela está em perigo? -Não sabia o que me tinha levado a fazer esta pergunta, mas sentia de algum modo que ela estava metida numa bela alhada

-Sim... Ela está em grande perigo, ela não o merecia! -ela estava a ficar desesperada, já via os olhos a brilharem, prontos a derramarem as primeiras lágrimas, fiz a unica coisa que me veio à mente, abracei-a.

-Não te preocupes, ela é uma das raparigas mais fortes que eu conheço, tenho acerteza que ela irá safar-se...- fiquei espantado, senti ela a retribuir o abraço e a minha T-shirt a ficar molhada, ela estava a chorar...

-Tyson, sabes qual é o nome completo da Hil? -ela fez uma pergunta bastante simples a qual eu não tinha resposta, sabia lá eu o nome completo dela!

-Não qual é? Ela é Hilary qualquer coisa Tachibana... certo? -Só sabia isto ela parou de chorar um pouco, respirou fundo e olhou-me nos olhos.

-O nome dela é Hilary Galritz Balcov... -"Balcov, espera aí isso quer dizer!" ela continuou a falar- Os Tachibanas são meus pais e da minha irmã, mas a Hil continua a ser minha prima...

-Balcov? Tu não queres dizer que!-fiquei espantado, só conhecia uma pessoa com esse nome

-Sim Tyson, o pai dela é o **Boris Balcov**...- se antes estava espantado, agora nem conseguia falar fiquei alguns segundos a olhar para ela

-Sei que ficaste chocado, mas espera até ouvires a história toda, a Hil sofreu muito não mãos daquele...- ela recomesou a chorar, mas como é que ela era filho de alguem como ele, ela não tinha nada de parecido!

Eu vi ela a respirar fundo, ela ia começar a contar, algo dizia-me que aquilo ia ser muito longo... -A Hil antes vivia numa quinta com muitos cavalos, não me lembro muito bem aonde, sei que ia lá todos os Verões, Boris nessa altura era uma pessoa muito diferente, eu sei que é dificil de acreditar, mas ele era uma pessoa simpática e bondosa, a sua mulher, Nakira Tachibana era minha tia, a Hilary é igualzinha a ela, os mesmos lhos o mesmo cabelo e temperamento. Se eu não me engano, ela tinha três irmãos, eram quadrigémeos, ela era a unica rapariga. -"até agora a unica coisa que me chocou foi o facto da Hil ser filha do Boris, até agora mais nada..."

-Tyson, eu sei que isto parece estranho, mas a Hilary sabe jogar Beyblade, ela tinha um grande talento, mas ela ainda não tinha bitbichos, mas um dia houve um incendio nos estábulos, e a Hil e os seus irmãos estavam a tratar dos cavalos... Pode se dizer que os cavalos deram as suas vidas para os salvar, mas os seus espirítos permaneceram com eles em forma de birbichos, Boris começou a estudá-los e foram pouco a pouco perdendo muito dinheiro, até que a Nakira fica gravemente doente e morre. Nesse dia Boris muda radicalmente, ele mergulha aínda mais no seu trabalho, mas leva os seus filhos, a mim e á minha irmã com ele.

-Foi aí que Boris mudou-se para a Russia, certo? -olhei para ela, ela aínda estava nos meus braços, ela a´´inda pussuía aquele medo, o medo de recordar...

-Sim, eu e aminha irmã fomos forçadas a aprender a jogar beyblade e a controlar os nossos actuais bitbichos...- lagrimas voltaram aos seus olhos, isso era dificil de ver, mas eu tinha de a ajudar, por isso decidi abraçá-la com um pouco de mais força contra o meu peito, para que ela chorasse o que quisesse.

-Até que um dia, os irmãos da Hil foram chamados e Boris testou uma máquina de controlo cerebral neles, ele tinha medo que eles se revoltassem um dia, eles tinham muito poder, eu ainda não sei se foi bom ou mau, mas deu errado e eles tiveram uma morte cerebral. Isto foi à dez anos,foi muito duro para ela, mas Boris não teve nenhuma piedade dela...- ela parou de chorar, mas algo dizia-me que o que ela ía dizer era mau.

-Juntou os bitbichos num só beyblade e treinou-a sem pausas, dia e noite, chicoteando-a e ameaçando-a com as vidas de crianças muito jovens, até que ela dominásse os quatro bitbichos. -olhei para ela quando terminou, ela sorriu!

-Mas logo depois disso eu e a minha irmã conseguimos fazer com que ela fugisse e fosse ter com os nossos pais, que adoptaram como sua filha. -ela terminou com um suspiro, mas logo depois disso, milhares de perguntas começaram a formar-se na minha cabeça.

-Porquê os teus pais não te salvaram?-ela olhou para o chão, arrependi-me logo de a ter perguntado

-Isso era praticamente impossível, Boris tinha quase toda a mafia a ajudá-lo, nós nem sabiamos onde estávamos...- mais pergunta vieram á minha mente, mas sómente escolhi algumas.

-Se não tinhas fugido com a Hil, como é que fugiste?

-Como ei de te dizer Tyson... a Biovolt já não está na Russia, enquanto mudavam as coisas eu e a Katrina fugimos, mas não sabemos onde está a Biovolt ou para onde levaram a Hilary...

-Queres que eu conte aos outros, ou contas tu?- perguntei, eu não aguentaría ver ela a passar por tanto sofrímento ao relembrar-se de tanta coisa outra vez...

-Não, deixa tar, aminha irmã já deve ter contado-os tudo...

Não por quanto tempo mais fiquei a abraçá-la, massabia que não a queria largar, quería proteje-la a todo o custo.

* * *

Eu: Axo k este foi o cap mais comprido que fiz! 

Max: Talvez, mas onde estam os outros?

Eu: Os outros devem estar a tentar descubrir kem e a personagem Misterio

Max: Personagem Mistério?

Eu: Sim, akela que raptou a Hil, eu seui kem e, mas vai demorar muito tempo para dizer, até lá podem irpensando...

Max: NÃOOO, VÁLÁ! DIZ-ME KEM É!

Eu: Pra k? Para contares a todos os leitores?

Max: Eu prometo k não conto a ninguém!

Eu: Desculpa Max, mas eu prometok aviso kuando for revelar a sua identidade!

Max: Só se prometeres k escreves mais depressa se te enviarem muitas reviews!

Eu: Tb eu prometo...

Max: BOA! Mandem mts reviwes!

Eu: Xau


	7. Revelações parte II

Conhecido, mas desconhecido

Eu: Oi meu queridos e adoraveis leitores!

Jun: Quanto tempo mais é que temos de ficar no hospital?

Eu: É só mais este cap, não se preocupem...

Daichi: A Ori-chan não é dona do beyblade, se não duvido que vosses voltaríam a ver o Kai! Ups tenho que ir!

Eu: Ei para onde é que vais? Ah e tenho umas coisas a dizer em relação ao Kai!

Daichi: Se queres saber para onde vou lê o cap 7, mas isso do Kai pode ficar para depois da fic...

* * *

Capitulo 7

««Katrina»»

"Já tou acordada a algum tempo, será que deveremos dizer aos rapazes? Tenho medo pelo que possa acontecer com a Hil..." Não parava de pensar no que havería de fazer, a minha irmã ainda dormia, ela tinha perdido bastante sangue, isto provava até que ponto Boris chega para ter o poder... Tomei a minha decição, a Jun decerteza vai compreender. Ouvi baterem á porta...

-Menina, tem aqui umas visitas, mas como o quarto é muito pequeno não podem ir todos, importa-se de sair?- aquele velhinho devia ser o nosso médico, parece ser simpático, defacto o quarto até era pequeno, por isso decidi sair, "Quem puderiam ser a visitas, os meus pais tinham saído cedo e só voltaríam de aqui a algumas semanas..."

Vi os Bleyblarker sentados numas cadeiras numa sala de espera perto do meu quarto, Max levanta-se logo e abraça-me com tanta força, que quase ficava sem ar. Parecia preocupado, nunca o tinha visto assim...

-Katrina, pregas-te nos cá um susto! Estás melhor? E a Jun?-ele estava preocupado, durante muito tempo nunca tinha visto ninguem preocupado comigo, ou com a minha irmã para além da Hil e dos meus pais, corei um pouco, porque ele ainda não me tinha largo.

-Ela está melhor, mas ainda não acordou, é melhor esperar um pouco mais, e eu também estou melhor- "Embora aínda me doa um pouco a cabeça, devo ter levado uma grande pancada..."

-Ainda bem que estás melhor, assustaram-me quanto vos vi caídas no chão.- "Afinal foi o Kenny! tenho de o agradecer mais tarde"

Olhei outra vez para a sala, faltava o Daichi e o Kai -Onde está o Daichi? - Kai devia estar desaparecido outra vez, ainda não o tinha visto desde que cheguei, e isso era bom...

-O Daichi teve que ir para a casa dos pais, ele queria saber se voces estavam bem, mas como a mãe dele estava doente, ele tinha que voltar imediatamente. -Acho que deveria ficar aliviada, pois aquele macaco só me chateava...

-Mas afinal, o que vos aconteceu? - Max já me tinha largado, e olhava-me nos olhos "Eu não gosto de o ver preocupado, mas ele fica tão fofo."

-Alguém tem uma caneta?- Kenny pegou numa e entregou-ma, comecei a escrever num pedaço de papel -Tyson, podes ir ver como está a minha irmã? E já agora entrega-la isto. -dito isto entreguei-lhe o papel e o Tyson foi-se embora

-Kat, aínda não respondes-te à minha pergunta...-era o Max a falar "Kat, mas onde é que ele foi buscar isso!"

-Max... "Como é que ei de-lo dizer?" fomos atacadas pelo Boris...-fiz uma cara muito séria, Max parecia não estar a perceber muito bem, esta era a altura de-los dizer -O que eu vou vos dizer é um grande choque para vosses por isso preparem-se, mas peço tambem que guardem as vossas perguntas para quanto eu terminar...

Dei-lhes algum tempo para se prepararem, então decidi contar-lhe tudo...

-Vou directa ao assunto, Hilary é a filha de Boris, e foi por isso que ele nos atacou, ele veio buscá-la porque queria ter o poder devolta, queria o poder do beyblade da Hil. -Fiz uma pausa antes de continuar, primeira noticia revelada...

-Não sei o que pensam, mas tenho mais para vos dizer, se a Hil tem um beyblade, é lógico que ele jogue, e é verdade, ela joga e é uma das melhores, estive muito tempo na Biovolt com ela para a ver a derrotar a todos... -duas noticias num só, eles estavam a ficar mais espantados, Max ia para dizer algo, mas eu falei antes...

-Mas Boris nunca a tinha colocado como melhor jogadora por várias razões, que eu sei poucas, acho que ela estava a ser treinada para ser uma espiã, eu não tenho acerteza, mas acho que ela recebia um treino especial, não sei muito bem... Mas eu sei que ela era a mais poderosa entre os filhos do Boris, ela tinha 4 irmãos, gémeos falsos, todos diferentes uns dos outros. Por essa razão, Boris queria fazer um teste neles e não a utilizaou, pois sabia que se eles morressem, ela conseguia muito bem controlar TODOS os bitbichos num só peão. Infelizmente eles morreram, Boris queria testar uma maquina de controlo cerebral, ele tinha medo, que com o poder deles pudessem criar duvidas nas mentes dos outro...-repirei fundo e olhei para a cara deles, Max parecia ter esquecido o que ia dizer e eu continuei.

-A Hilary antes já recebia treinos muito intensos juntamente com os seusirmãos, comigo e com a Jun, mas depois daquele incidente as coisas pioráram, Boris já a tratava muito mal, nos dias em que eles o desobedesiam, os castigos eram terriveis, eram chicoteádos quase sem parar, mas mesmo sem a Hil fazer alguma coisa ela era mal tratada, na minha opinião é por ela ser identica à sua falecida mãe, essa era a razão pela qual Boris dedicava-se tanto ao beyblade, para se esquecer da falta dela que ele sentia.- olhei outra vez para eles, isto estava a ser um grande choque para eles, eles estavam confusos, num dia ela é uma rapariga alegre, contente que nem sabe pegar num peão, noutro é uma das melhores jogadoras da Biovolt e é raptada.

-Então do que estamos á espera, temos de ir á Russia salvá-la!-Rey que até agora estava calado falou, ele sabia que algum de mal estava a passar.

-Rey, á só um pequeno problema, a Biovolt já não fica na Russia,se ela ainda estivasse lá, eu e a minha irmã não teríamos conseguido escapar...- eu sabia que eles a queria salvar, mas...

-Mas sabes para onde foram? - ele estava mais preocupado que nunca com a Hil, elaparecia ser importante para ele, ele tinha o mesmo olhar que os irmãos da Hil, olhei para o Rey e reparei que o lhar dele era igual. Eu já temia esta pergunta, e gostaria de ter uma resposta positiva, mas infelizmente...

-Não, e nem tenho nenhuma pista... - sentiamente terrivel sempre que pensava nisso, não sabia onde ela estáva, mas sabia que corria perigo...

-É melhor voltármos para o dojo do Tyson, depois contaremo-lo...- era o Rey a falar, ele parecia um pouco desiludido e eu estava um pouco comigo mesma...

-Não é preciso contarem-no, a Jun já deve te-lo informado de tudo...

Pouco de pois de eu ter dito isto, a Jun a parece com o Tyson, ela parecia que tinha estádo a chorar e o Tyson estava com a T-shirt toda molhada, e não os culpo,o que mais me apetecia fazer era chorar, mas eu não me posso dar a esse luxo, tenho que me mander firme, ás vezes eu invejo-a de se conseguir libertar...

-Parece que ela já está melhor -sorri, não conseguia conter a felicidade de que a minha irmã já tenha encontrado alguém para ela.

-AHHHH, pobre Hil! Temos de a ajudar o mais rápido possivel! É melhor depacharmos-nos a ir para o dojo, para começar-mos a pesquisar! -eu até me assustei com a reacção do Kenny, ele tinha estado tão silencioso, que mal tinha dado conta dele, ele pegou em quase todos e começou a correr, eu fiquei para trás, esta era a minha oportunidade de libertar-me das lágrimas que á muito guardava, comecei a sentir os olhos a ficarem molhados, e depois de eles desaparecerem totalmente da minh vista, comecei a chorar...

««Max»»

Kenny pegou em nós e começou a correr, mas passado pouco ele larga-me e eu tenho de correr um pouco para os apanhar mas de repente notei, "Onde está a Katrina?" comecei a correr de onde tinhamos vindo, comecei a perguntar-me a razão de ela ter ficado para trás até que a encontrei, ela estava de rastos, chorava até não conseguir mais, "Ela deve ter ficado para trás para queos outros não a vissem a chorar, mas porque?"o que eu mais queria era chegar perto dela e abraçá-la, e foi isso que fiz, cheguei ao pé dela sem fazer um barulho e abracei-a...

-Tem calma Kat, sei o que estás preocupado com ela, mas tens de acreditar que ela vais voltar a estar connosco... -disse isto baixinho ao ouvido dela, ela deve ter-se assustado, pois ela tinha parado de soluçar, mas ainda continuava a chorar...

-Max, o que estás a fazer aqui? Viste-me a chorar?- então eu tinha razão, ela não queria ser vista a chorar...

-E qual é o mal Kat, se tu o guardares para dentro só te vai fazer pior...- dito isto virei para ela ficar de frente para mim e abracei-a com mais força.

Ela começou a chorar com mais força, estava a ficar encharcado, mas ela tinha de desabavar em alguem, guardar tudo isto para dentro dela só ia piorar, comecei a pensar na maneira como ela nos tinha contado tudo sobre a Hilary, ela tinha dito tudo de uma maneira fria e dura, que até parecia que nem se importava com ela, mas agora sei que estava enganado, ela preocupava-se com ela, e muito...

-Obrigado Max, eu não quería que a minha irmã me visse assim, não que ela começasse a gozar ou a rir, mas perdiría a fé que tinha na Hil. Eu não a quería que ela se preocupasse tanto, principalmente porque foi ela que viu a Hil a ser levada...-ela já tinha parado de chorar.

Abracei-a com mais força -Se alguma fez quiseres desabavar outra vez, estarei aqui sempre para ti...-sussurrei isso para o ouvido dela.

Ela encostou a cabeça dela no meu peito, e descansou lá durante algum tempo até decidirmos voltar para o dojo do Tyson...

* * *

Eu: Ainda bem que o Daichi já não vai estar aqui para nos chatear! (peço desculpa a todos que gostarem do Daichi, mas não se preocupem que ele vai voltar a aparecer...)

Katrina: Concordo plenamente contigo...

Max: Ainda bem que já estás melhor...

Katrina: Fiz isto para te agradecer Max... (atira umsaco de papel fechadopara o Max)

Max: (Ele abre o pacote) Que bom! Bolachas BIGADA KAT! (prova umas) estão deliciosas!

Katrina: Ainda bem que gostas-te...

Eu: Desculpa interromper-vos, mas tenhouma informação muito importante paras os leitores (olho para os lados e reparo que estava a falar para as paredes, pois eles já se tinham ido embora) Quero pedir uma ajudinha aos meus leitores:

Isto é por votos

-Quem quiser saber quem é essa misteriosa pessoa, e o que vai acontece com a Hil, mandei uma review (ou mais, mas só uma é que vai contar)a dizer que querem e quem acham que é essa misteriosa pessoa...

-Quem preferir voltar a ver o Kai e saber como ele vai reagir mandem uma review (ou mais, mas só uma é que vai contar) a dizer que querem e como acham que vai acontecer...

Eu: Não tenho mais nada a dizer a não ser "Mandem muitas reviews, votem e deêm a vossa opinião!"


End file.
